1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an image providing method and/or an image providing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A collage image is an image including a plurality of images connected to one another. Such a collage image is practical as various types of image information may be transmitted via one image and is also aesthetic as the collage image itself is visually attractive.
Meanwhile, according to development of image capturing technologies and image processing technologies, methods of capturing an image and/or post-processing a captured image by using various image processing algorithms have been developed.